Alva's Plan with the Villains/Trying to take the device off/Magearna's Flowers pops up/Volcanion's Sneeze/Volcanion Goes with Ash and the Heroes
Here is the scene with here Alva comes with a plan to the villains. Then Clemont tries to take the strange device off, and Magearna brings out Flowers which causes Volcanion to sneeze and it was forced to go with the heroes goes in Team Robot In Pokemon Movie: Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel. (Now we go to Alva in his office talking to Team Rocket) Alva: I see. You say you know that young boy trainer along with his robot friend, The DigiDestined, Mixels and their friends? Jessie: Boy do we ever. James: Quit for a very long time. Jessie: Too long, you have no idea. (Bowser whispers to Alva's ears) Alva: And you call yourselves Team Rocket. I need more information. Team Rocket: More? Sure! Major Nixel: '''Yes sir! '''Primus: Hmph... (Now we go to Clemont uses his Aipom arm trying to take the device off of Ash's chest) Clemont: '''Just meeting the mythical Pokémon, Volcanion, would've been amazing! But to actually meet Nikola's greatest creation of all time! I'm honored! (The Aipom exploded a little, unable to take the device off) '''Ash Ketchum: '''It's never coming off! '''Volcanion: '''You humans are useless. '''Ash Ketchum: '''That's not nice! '''Izzy Izumi: '''We we're only trying to help. '''Yolei Inoue: '''I don't like that kind of attitude! '''Clemont: '''I'm sorry, please forgive me. '''Mimi Tachikawa: Of course, we'll forgive you. (Then Magearna came and brings out a flower which causes Clemont to feel happy) Sora Takenouchi: 'Magearna can bring out flowers!? How nice! '''Clemont: '''Thank you, Magearna! You're a Pokémon treasure! '''Kari Kamiya: '''You're so nice of us, Magearna! Thanks for the flowers! '''Magnifo: '''That's really nice of Magearna! '''Volcanion: '(Aims Clemont, Sora, Kari and Magnifo) Don't touch it! (Magearna ducks) '''Tai Kamiya: '''Kari! '''Ash Ketchum: '''Watch out! (Volcanion fires Hydro Pump washing away Ash and Tai) '''Kari Kamiya: '''Oh, no, Tai! (Then the force pulls Ash back to Volcanion) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Why me? '''Agumon: '''Are you okay? '''Tai Kamiya: '''Yeah. I'm okay. '''Serena: '''Hi there, we're back! (Sees Magearna as a ball) Uh... Magearna? (Magearna as a Pokéball opens it's leg and it's upper body pops out) '''Renamon: '''Interesting. '''Sakura Avalon: '''Wow! '''Omi: '''Ooh, Magearna turns into a shape of a Pokéball! '''Kero: '''Magearna is like a Pokéball! '''Madison Taylor: Cool! Serena: 'Amazing! '''Clemont: '''Incredible! '''Ash Ketchumi: '(Laughs) Kinda like a Pokéball! '''Serena: '''Ash. Ta-da! Since you're clothes are a mess, how about you try these? (Ash change his original dirty clothes to a new clothes) '''Serena: '''Wow! You look great! '''Suzie Wong: '''I like Ash's new clothes! '''Lopmon: It's not that bad. Ash Ketchum: '''Really? Pikachu, Magearna, Guys. Do I? '''Tai Kamiya: '''Yeah! '''Agumon: I like it. Thomas H. Norstein: It's not that bad. Gaomon: I'll say. Suicune: It's very nice. Kero: I like it. (Magearna likes Ash's different clothes as it claps it's mechanical hands) Volcanion: Stop it, Magearna! Raikou: Why not? Volcanion: Both of you, don't get involved with these humans. Moltres: Oh, Volcanion. Registeel: It's alright, there just being friendly. Regirock: Registeel's right, I don't think they might do evil things. (Magearna walks to Volcanion) Volcanion: '''I refuse. (Magearna speaks) '''Regice: Come on, please. Volcanion: Leave me alone! (Magearna is shocked as it pops out flowers in front of Volcanion and then a pollen gets inside it's nose and begins to sneeze) Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujieda: Oh, no! Lalamon: Volcanion is gonna sneeze! Skips: Everybody get down! (Volcanion sneezes and lets out mist underneath the bridge) Takato Matsuki: (In Wilt's voice) Gazoontight. Volcanion: Hey, I told you to quit it didn't I? Ok fine, I'll do my best. Entei: That's better. Articuno: Let's get going. Zapdos: Right. (Magearna walks and then suddenly trips and falls down into the water) Ash Ketchum: Magearna! Suicune: Princess! (Ash, Clemont, Marcus, Tai and Suicune helps out to pull Magearna out of the water) Volcanion: Are you alright? (Magearna now soaked and wet and was okay, as Volcanion sighs in relief. Then the girls dry up Magearna) Serena: Magearna, you're soak and wet. Bonnie: We'll get you all dried up. Entei: It's alright, Princess. Everything is going to be just fine. Kari Kamiya: You'll be fine, don't worry. Clemont: Well that's a relief. Now you've got to admit, Magearna's heavy. (Magearna was shocked and becomes embarrassed) Mimi Tachikawa: What's wrong with it? Palmon: It looks embarrassed. Clemont: Because it fell? Serena: I don't think Magearna likes being called "Heavy." Clemont: Your kidding? Volcanion: Of course it doesn't like that. Sci-Twi: I knew it. Clemont: (Shocked) I'm so very sorry, please forgive me! Bonnie: Clemont means well, but he just understand somethings. Busto: Well, it sure things about Magearna. Volcanion: We should go, the sun is setting. (Magearna, Beast, Birds and Regi Trio walks to Volcanion) Suicune: Wait. Raikou: Let the humans come with us. Zapdos: Please, Volcanion. Volcanion: No. Articuno: What?! Regirock: Come on! (Magearna taps Volcanion on it's leg) Volcanion: I said no! Regice: How could you be so rude? Regirock: Why would you do that?! Volcanion: I won't bring humans and the Mixels along! Registeel: I can't believe you be so rude to those humans who are being nice. (Magearna is now angry and walks away) Volcanion: Hey, where you going? Come back. (Magearna trips) Tish Katsufrakis: You okay? Bonnie: Not again. (Volcanion runs to Magearna and then a force pulls Ash to Volcanion) Takuya Kanbara: This is getting annoying with those bands. Tai Kamiya: Maybe you should run too, before you get dragged by Volcanion. (Then the heroes sees many people are watching them) Lor McQuarrie: Busted. Volcanion: We need to get away right now. (Picks up Magearna) Get moving or I'll leave you behind. (It unleashes mist blinding the people of Azoth Kingdom) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes